1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for electronically checking documents as to their authenticity. Particularly the present invention relates to a method for electronically checking documents as to their authenticity, in which an official seal is not put on the document, but the document itself shows to be notarized, and the authenticity of a document can be electronically confirmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notarization refers to the fact that the content of the document is same as the content of the original document, and the document is issued by the organization which has issued the original document. Conventionally, notarization is executed in such a manner that a document transmitted from a remote place, or a document printed by a printer is attached with a paper of special format on which an official seal is stamped by the notarizing organization, thereby proving the notarization.
However, in accordance with the progress of the copying technique, the above described conventional notarizing method has become unreliable because the notarization itself can be copied. Thus there can be involved fraudulence and forgery. Further, in the conventional notarizing method, there is a disadvantage that the notarizing organization has to be visited however remotely it may be located.